magusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Nine Mystic Traditions
Kurzbeschreibungen der Traditionen Akashi thumb|Logo, AkashiSpezialsphäre: Verstand Häufige Foci: Chimes, Räucherwerk, Meditation, Gebetsschärpe oder -Fahne, Reinigungsriten, Waffen Konzepte: Action-Film Star, Athlet, Entdecker, Schüler der Kampfkünste, Weiser, Umherziehender Held M'ind, body, and spirit are all part of the larger whole of the person, just as the person is part of the larger whole of the universe. Identity, division, and conflict are illusions. When the mind and body come into harmony, the soul follows. When the individual doesn't resist the universe but moves with it, he embraces his nature. From these philosophical roots came the Akashic Brotherhood. By honing the body, the Brothers make a temple for the mind; with the refined mind comes understanding of the spirit. The Brotherhood uses simply tools -- exercise, meditation, practice, and study -- to refine the simple man into a brother of knowledge. Euthanatos 'thumb|Logo, EuthanathosSpezialsphäre: Entropie Häufige Foci: Waffen, Würfel, Häute, Asche, Karten, Tänze, Blut, Knochen Konzepte: Assassine, Spieler, Mediziner, Polizist, Priester(Hinduismus, Buddhismus), Sozialarbeiter, Chirurg It's hard to accept the fact that, one day, consciousness as every human knows it will end. Death, to most people, is a terrifying unknown that must be avoided at all costs. It's little wonder, then, that people look into the eyes of a Euthanatos and suddenly grow cold. The Euthanatoi know death, and they know that it must and will come. Sometimes, these mages bring death with them. More often, though, they bring the potential for rebirth, for the seeds of creation in the remnants of the past. Verbena thumb|Logo, Verbena Spezialsphäre: Leben Häufige Foci: Altäre, Athame (Ritualdolch), Blut, Kessel, Gesänge, Schalen, Tänze, Kräuter, Räucherwerk, Tortur, Pentagramme, Runen, Opfer Konzepte: Artist, Biologe, Handwerker, Taucher, Heiler, Kräuterkundler, Politischer Aktivist, Priester, Förster, Runengelehrter We come into the world bloody and squalling; we prey on flesh and fruit for survival; we grow, learn, and adapt; we wane and die, only to feed new life. This never-ending cycle occupies the Verbena, and its constant pulse is the heart of the Tradition. Primordial sorcerers, potent healers, skilled shapeshifters -- the Verbena dive into sex, blood, and flesh without inhibition. Their passionate understanding of all life fuels an equally primeval magic. Söhne des Äthers thumb|Logo, Söhne des Äthers Spezialsphäre: Materie Häufige Foci: Computer, Äther Brillen, Blaupausen, Werkzeug, Mathematische Konstrukte, geistige Disziplin, Wissenschaftliche Messgeräte, Speziallegierungen, Chronometer Konzepte: Astronaut, Bastler, Mediziner, Naturwissenschaftler, Sozialwissenschaftler, Ingeneur, Fernfahrer Not all science needs be the banal and regimental process trumpeted by the Technocracy. So say the Sons of Ether, and they practiced what they preach. From the mad, inspirational science of Victorian wonder-workers to the fringes of cutting-edge alternative scientific theory, the Sons of Ether use it all. While other Technomancers pioneer new worlds, the Sons of Ether take the discarded cast-offs of technology and turn them into creations of the imagination. No invention is too strange, no theory is too obscure, for them to tweak it and find a way to use it. Contradictions? Impossibilities? Nonsense -- there are only doors that haven't yet been opened by Science. Traumsänger thumb|Logo, Traumsänger Spezialsphäre: Geist Häufige Foci: Trommeln, Gesang, Feuer, Mandala, Knochen, Amulette, Kräuter. Konzepte: Tierausbilder, Ausgebrannter Stadtbewohner, Medium, Traumdeuter, Ökologe, Naturliebhaber, Schamane, Techno-Fetischist, Wanderer Spirit-talkers, animal friends, brothers to wind, and sisters to Eath -- these mages walk the boundaries between our physical world and the realm of dreams, gathering wisdom and skill from the spirits that are native to the earth, the sky, and the water. Dreamspeakers are often pigeonholed as shamans, and the name fits. They're the intermediaries between humanity and Spirit, communicating between the two worlds, maintaining balance, and keeping the relationships between the inhabitants of both realms in their proper state of stasis or flux. Of all the Traditions, the Dreamspeakers have the most difficult role and the strongest centering, grounding influence. Kultisten der Ekstase thumb|Logo, Kultisten der Ekstase Spezialsphäre: Zeit Häufige Foci: Musik, Tanz, Drogen, Meditation, Fasten, Sex, Körperliche Übungen Konzepte: Extremsportler, Exotischer Tänze, Musiker, Naturbursche, Transzendent, Yogi Many Initiates come to the Cult because of its reputation as a continual party. Popular opinion has it that sex, drugs, and rock-n-roll are what the Cult is about. When the mages get to the party, though, they find out that there's a very specific point to all the revelry. The Cult of Ecstasy does use things like drugs and music and even sex, but they're just means to an end. The point is to achieve a mental state that transcends the physical world, a trance that allows the mage to see beyond his normal experience and go outside all the lines that keep most people and mages penned in. cultists take the word ecstasy in its original meaning: A sudden, intense rush of feeling that catapults the subject into an altered state. It doesn't have to be a pleasant feeling, but given a choice, must Cultists definitely prefer it that way. the Cult of Ecstasy breaks down barriers and self-imposed limitations to give people a rush of eye-opening experience. Virtuelle Adepten thumb|Logo, Virtuelle Adepten Spezialsphäre: Korrespondenz Häufige Foci: Computer, Kybernetische Implantate, Hack-Rituale, Mathematik, Programme, Sensoren, Überwachungsgeräte Konzepte: Anarchist, Cracker, Entdecker, Musiker, Punk, Wissenschaftler, Gremlin, Schreiber No Tradition mirrors the modern world so much as the Virtual Adepts. These former Technocrats embrace technology and its ability to empower people, and they strive to make that technology available to everyone. While most Traditionalists concern themselves with antiquated ways and renewal of ancient practices, the Virtual Adepts are on the horizon searching for the cutting edge. The Virtual Adepts ride the wave of the computer revolution, and they use these machines to expand their minds, enable worldwide communication, and model novel visions for reality. By spreading computer and communication technology to the Masses, the Virtual Adepts help people enrich their own minds. The spread of information and knowledge makes everyone richer and leads to better versions of the world, leaving behind antiquarian notions, physical suffering, and social inequity. Orden des Hermes thumb|Logo, Orden des Hermes Spezialsphäre: Naturgewalten Häufige Foci: Gesänge in Enochisch und anderen obskuren Sprachen, Pentragramme und Kreise, Solomons Siegel, Bestimmte Nummern, Stäbe und Stecken, Schwerter Konzepte: Arcanist, Geschäftsmann, Diplomat, Beamter, Historiker, Linguist, Politiker Grandfather to the Traditions, mystics without peer, holders of Heaven's keys -- the Order of Hermes claims many titles. Whether these claims are truth or hubris, the Order has donated more to the Traditions, tutored more Archmages, and created more codified magical theories than any other group within the Council. These formalized willworkers stand proudly upon their achievements as high wizards, masters of ritual and spell, sages of great renown, and learned builders of artifacts and Chantries. Yet their unity hides powerful political intrigue. Their heyday is gone, washed away in the myths of yesteryear. Their most powerful Chantries are shattered. Their newest Initiates abandon the ancient codes in favor of new ways. The Order has survived for centuries through its intensity and dedication, but the new millennium may be its death-knell -- or its rebirth. Himmlischer Chor thumb|Logo, Himmlischer Chor Spezialsphäre: Prime Häufige Foci: Lieder, Kerzen, Gebete, Glocken, Räucherwerk, Heilige Symbole Konzepte: Archaeologe, Diplomat, Kindergärtener, Fahrender Ritter, Lektor, Mitglied der Heilsarmee, Straßenprediger, Theologie Student, Suchender The Celestial Chorus is one of the most misunderstood Traditions of all the Nine. Although it's a religious Tradition without question, it doesn't focus on one religion over another. The One and Prime that the Chorus reveres transcends cosmic song, the glorious radiance of Pure and Prime. When humanity is united again in this reverence, the Prime shall be whole again, the song will manifest, and the universe will be healed. Kategorie:Material